


invasion

by natashajennifer666 (paulytron999)



Series: Mark of the Tharak [1]
Category: Mighty Magiswords, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Warioware
Genre: Alien Biology, Body Horror, Character Death, Dark, Horror, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulytron999/pseuds/natashajennifer666
Summary: Witchy Simone wakes up to a loud noise in the night. It wasn’t the cat.





	invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda ventish-like. I love making cute characters scary.

THUD!

Witchy Simone’s eyes shot open. She got up out of her bed.

“Ugh, dang it, Mascott.” She groaned. Simone left her room. A box of ingredients was on the ground. Simone groaned and picked it up, putting it back in place.

CRASH!

“DANG IT, MASCOTT!” Simone screamed in frustration. She stormed over to the adjacent room. There was an empty potion bottle lying in pieces on the ground.

And in the corner was Mascott in his bed, fast asleep.

Simone filled with dread.

SMASH!

Simone whipped her head around.

Standing at the end of the hallway, giggling, was a strange white humanoid. It had three fingers on its hands and three toed feet with thumbs. Its head was shaped like a bowling pin. It smiled with its blue toothless mouth.

But its eyes, its horrible frigid eyes. They burned with malice and anger, burrowing right through Simone.

“Hello, earth folk!” The humanoid chirped in a synthesized voice, barely suppressing rage. “I believe you have something of mine!”

“Sweet toadstools...” Simone whispered. “W-What do you want?”

“You touched him. He was mine. You sat on his arm. You touched him. Mine. Mine. Mine.” The humanoid kept gibbering. Simone took a step back.

The humanoid’s head threw itself forward with a disgusting snap. Needle like claws sprouted from its fingers and toes. It fell forward, catching itself on its claws, still repeating itself. Each time its voice became deeper and more distorted. Suddenly, all was silent. Simone quivered, scared stiff.

“DIE!” The humanoid’s head suddenly split open like a honeysuckle, five spiked tendrils falling out and thrashing about. It began to shamble towards her at an alarming speed. Simone made a break for it. She slammed the door to her room behind her and locked it. She pulled a dresser up to it as fast as she could and dove under her bed.

The repeated clacking of the monster’s claws rang throughout the house, along with a deep static hiss. The clacking and static came closer to Simone’s door. Suddenly, the clacking stopped. The hissing was right at the door. Simone shuddered as she listened to the hissing.

Simone could hear the beast fiddling with the handle. It rattled for a while.

Click!

Simone shivered. She was reassured by the fact that it probably couldn’t get in.

CRACK! CRASH!

SMASH!

The dresser fell on top of the bed. Simone jumped, keeping her mouth covered. She saw the creature walking around her bed. She noted its odd gait. Its hind legs walked just like a supermodel on a runway. It would have been comical had their owner not been making an attempt on her life.

Simone watched the creature look and walk around. Occasionally she caught a glimpse of its intense blue eyes, filled with hatred and seemingly glowing. After a while of it searching, it left. Simone sighed with relief.

A series of fast clacks advanced to her room. A distorted screech filled the room and Simone was dragged out from under her bed. The creature roared and turned her over. It grabbed her face.

Simone’s last coherent thought was how strangely soft the creature’s hand was.

“Rhyboflaven authorities are continuing to investigate the sudden disappearance of Witchy Simone, older sister to Witchy Sparkles. The 21 year old was last seen coming home from her workplace last Tuesday. The only trace of her authorities were able to find so far was a bloodstain that matched her DNA.”

Rad‘s lip quivered as he watched the report. He began to cry.

“I can’t believe she’s gone! We were gonna get married and have kids and stuff! Fuck! Why does every girl I love have to leave?” Rad wept.

Later that day, Rad was looking at his phone. He sniffled as he looked at a picture of Witchy Simone hugging him around his neck and smiling. He stared at his missing girlfriend lovingly and sorrowfully.

But then, he noticed.

There was something in the bushes.

It was white.

No, it can’t be.

Its head was bowling pin shaped.

Why would he do that?

Its eyes were blue.

No, no! It’s been three years! Surely, he didn’t take it too seriously.

Its mouth was wrinkled in a trembling pout. Its blue eyes radiated with sorrow, anger, and envious hatred.

It was looking right at her.

Oh cob. He didn’t forget me.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism are appreciated! This is my first real attempt at serious horror.


End file.
